


it’s hard to say

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line are roommates btw, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, And norenmin have been dating for abt a year in this au, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluff and angst but little to no angst, implied markhyuck, jaemin has doubts for like .5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Jaemin loves his boyfriends a bit too much.Good thing they love him just as much.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 113





	it’s hard to say

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a mutual like a whole ass year ago when he were talking abt boarding school aus and i sent this to her but never actually posted it?? Uhh so here it is

Jaemin is, for all intents and purposes, too gay for his own good. Donghyuck likes to remind him of this practically 24/7.

“And I thought  _ I _ was gay,” Donghyuck said almost immediately after Renjun and Jeno left their dorm, Renjun to work in the art hall on a project and Jeno to probably watch him. “You look at them like they’re angels.”

“They might as well be,” Jaemin said into his pillow, ears red and heart beating too fast because of the way Renjun looked at him before he left, smiling and eyes bright.

“Just last week Jeno clogged the toilet. Renjun is the closest to being an angel and he can’t go a day without trying to strangle one of us,” Donghyuck said dryly.

Instead of admitting Donghyuck was right, Jaemin rolled over to stare at the bottom of Jeno’s bunk. “I’m too whipped.”

“They’re your boyfriends, you’re  _ supposed _ to be whipped.”

“Fair point.” But it was still unfair. Did Jaemin make their hearts beat as fast as his did when he sees them? Do they dream about him? Does Renjun doodle him and Jeno on the side of his biology notes and does Jeno sing cheesy songs about him and Renjun instead of focusing in choir the same that Jaemin likes to write his feelings about them in lieu of a literature paper? Do they think about him when they je-

“You’re thinking too far into this.” Donghyuck popped into Jaemin’s vision, frown cutting into his chin. “If you’re really this concerned about your relationship, just go ask them.”

Jaemin popped up, almost smacking Donghyuck in the forehead and bumping his own head against the bottom of Jeno’s bunk. “Right now?”

“I don’t see why not,” Donghyuck shrugged. Jaemin didn’t need any more convincing, because he was soon shoving his feet into his shoes and throwing on a jacket to protect himself from the cold bite of winter outside.

Before he could leave, he threw one look at Donghyuck’s overly-happy face and asked, “Mark’s coming over, isn’t he?”

Donghyuck’s smile fell enough for him to make a noise of protest. “I’m trying to protect you! You guys make out in front of me all the time and it’s disgusting! At least I have the de-“

Jaemin shut the door before Donghyuck could finish. He didn’t need another lecture from someone that doesn’t know how to keep his tongue in his own mouth.

Maybe it was the excitement of seeing his boyfriends again (after less than an hour, god he really  _ was _ whipped), but Jaemin practically flew down the stairs. He quickly made his way across the school grounds to the visual arts building, paying no mind to the cold wind that blew his hair every which way. He pushed open the doors to the art wing and only slowed down once he could see the light from the painting room.

As he got closer, he could hear the soft music Renjun liked to play while drawing and their conversation drift down the hallway.

“—im, I want to. You want to, too, but how do we actually tell him? It’ll sound fake if we just blurt it out.” It was Renjun’s voice, light because he was distracted but all the same invested in what he was telling Jeno.

“I mean, as long as we’re sincere, it won’t sound fake, right? We’ve been dating long enough.” Jeno’s voice, more concrete but Jaemin could tell that he was spacing out a bit, probably staring dreamily at Renjun or whatever he was painting.

Jaemin didn’t think twice before pushing open the slightly ajar door. Whatever conversation Renjun and Jeno were having died on the spot as they turned to look at Jaemin.

Renjun’s face and hands were smudged with paint, a few flecks dotting his hair and even more freckling his jacket. Jeno was slightly better, but still had some splotches of paint here and there on his hands and cheeks, probably from helping Renjun clean as he painted. Jaemin knew it was inevitable to get messy while painting, his own experiences with helping Renjun speak for their own, but he still couldn’t help but feel like they did it on purpose because it was so overwhelmingly endearing.

Jaemin’s previous doubts and questions suddenly felt extremely stupid in the face of his two boyfriends smiling lovingly at him, Jeno’s eyes disappearing in happiness and Renjun’s shining with admiration.

“Hey, we were just talking about you!”

Jaemin’s heart rate picked up as he went to sit next to them, Jeno kissing him on the cheek and Renjun briefly taking the time to graze his lips against Jaemin’s. Somehow, without a word being said, he knew what they were going to tell him- and, somehow, they knew what he was going to say back.

“I love you guys, too.”


End file.
